The Wolf Of SHIELD
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: This is J.J's story. The son of Tera Ulrf-Erskine and James Buchanan Barnes Sr. Follow him as he is assigned to a team who's leader was thought dead and as he falls in love with the spitfire of a hacker named Skye.
1. Prolouge

**Author Note:** Welcome dear reader to J.J's story. This will take place during all the current seasons of S.H.I.E.L.D and upwards. There will be a little break between Tera's lines so I can do Rebecca's and J.J's stories. Welcome to The Wolf Of S.H.E.L.D.

 **Summary:** James Buchanan Barnes Jr. has seen and done much in his young life, but nothing compares to when he is placed on the same team with a man who was like a father to him and life through before the battle of New York. Now that J.J has joined Agent Phil Coulson's team, he must put up with Grant Ward who gives him the creeps; Simmons, a lovely little British Bio-Chamist; Fitz, an engineer, and Odin help him the Calvery herself Malinda May. Then _she_ arrived. Skye. She was beautiful, funny, and had a knack for hacking. Skye was also a member of the Rising Tide. Hackers that loved to get their hands on S.H.I.E.L.D files and cost lives. Uknown to Skye at least. His alpha wants to claim her for his own, but there is a Ward problem.

 **Pairings:** Skye/ Daisy Johnson/Quake x James Barnes Jr. (oc)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story plot twist and the Ocs all other stuff is trademarked and owned by the man, the myth, the legend, Stan Lee.

 **Prologue**

James Buchanan Barnes Jr, or J.J as everyone came to call him vented a sigh as he reported for his latest duty assignment. His mother Tera was at home resting and getting loved on by Steve Rogers. The pair planned to move to DC soon so, Steve can be close to S.H.I.E.L.D meaning another one of the Commando houses in DC which belonged to Howard Stark at one time would be used. I guess with everything that had happened with New York his mother was about to make a plea for a hostile take over. J.J slung his pack over his shoulder rolling the storage container that housed his father's prized relics. His father's uniform and rifle. You see if the name didn't sound familiar then dear reader let me make it clear. J.J is the son of Bucky Barnes, best friend of Steve Rogers and first mate to J.J's mother Tera Urlf-Erskine.

It had been a long time since the old relic code named 'The Bus' was ever used. His mother last flew the mobile plane command center right before the Heli carrier launched in 99' He found his mentor Malinda May waiting for him "Agent Barnes." she said in greeting a serious look on her face

"Agent May." he replied before she smiled softly and pulled him into a hug.

That is when J.J thought he had seen a ghost "P-P-Phil?" he asked shocked

"Hey J.J. Sorry I left for a little bit," Coulson said.

J.J hugged him and tried not to cry "My sister and mother think that you are dead." he said

"I was under orders to fake my death, I am sorry J.J," Coulson said

"You best hope my mother doesn't find out or she will have your ass for launch." he joked.

He met Fitz and Simmons who started asking him his diet due to the fact that he was a 'Gifted' werewolf as Grant Ward came in "Hey Barnes!" Ward said

"Hey Grant funny seeing you here." he lied.

Ward shrugged "How is Rebecca?" Ward asked

"Why do you want to hook up with my twin so much?" he asked

"Dude, I am just trying to lite a fire up under Brock Rumlow's ass. The way the two dance around each other is about to drive me mad." Grant said.

J.J laughed at that and shook his head "I hear ya on that, my friend. If only that man would pull his head out of his ass for two seconds."

As soon as all was right on 'The Bus' Malinda got clearance to take off. Jemma and Fitz had called J.J into the lab "Can we get a small sample of your blood?" asked Jemma

" I can't do that," I said

"Why not?" asked Fitz

"Because the last time someone got their hands on werewolf blood or venom they made an army," Coulson said as he walked in

"So, we can't learn how to help him if he gets sick?" asked Jemma

"My sister and I can't get sick. According to my mother in 1943 our father was captured by HYDRA and experimented on. Something close to Grandfather Erskine's super soldier serum that made Steve Rogers, Captain America. As much as my mother hated to admit it my dad changed after being captured by HYDRA." J.J said.

Fitz and Jemma dropped the subject for now at least though J.J imagined he would hear more of it later. For now, his main focus was to keep his team safe, that included the last person he liked the least and that was Grant Ward. For right now they had to be on the same page if anything. J.J knew something was off with Phil, he had changed, but how?

 _Unknown location in a mini van_

A young woman sat in the back of her van, it was her home, her work place. She was one of the many voices lost in a sea of lies. She was Rising Tide. Her name? Skye. That was the name she had given herself. The only name she would be called, S.H.I.E.L.D was known for their secrets. Like The Wolf Of Brooklyn who was Half Werewolf, Half Asgardian. An exotic mix. She was also Thor's niece. How could a God let his sister be raped by a werewolf and let his sister's offspring live? Though she was a protector of the people Skye guessed it was her only redeeming quality other than being the one who brought the Howling to the Howling Commandos in world war II. Skye was getting ready to leak some more intel on S.H.I.E.L.D hiding the fact that Tera was allowed to turn the Howling Commandos into 'blessed' werewolves. To the Catholic orphanage of once she stayed, they said that Tera was a demon. A creation of the devil that deserved a chance one that was well earned. Until she started turning her former teammates. That was until the Pope stepped in and said that there were still things that needed to be hidden from the world and that the world still needed to be protected by a warrior of such skill, loyalty, and grace.

The world didn't know of Tera's twins, which no one knew how they came into existence in the first place. Skye guessed being the daughter of a goddess who's brother had a daughter named Helena had its perks. For Tera may have asked the goddess of the underworld grant her time with her beloved in exchange for her soul if she fell in battle. Skye uploaded the files onto the web and took a breath and began to speak. When she has finished the door of her van opened to reveal two men in suits. S.H.I.E.L.D had found her.

They had taken her van, her phone, her laptop, but not the SD card that she hid under her breast in her bra. She would have to get it to Miles later. For now, she would see what she could dig up on the inside. Ward was talking about her being a risk "I think she's a cute risk." said a voice.

All heads turned to the source of the voice. One of Tera's two children stood before her. James Buchanan Barnes Jr. He was so, handsome. She had seen photos of his father in history books, but to see the son who looked just like him was...just wow. Skye was curious about this encounter "Ah, Agent Barnes. I see that you have returned with lunch." the team leader AC said.

J.J, as he was called gave AC a flat look "You just didn't want me to meet her, did you?" he asked

"Given your father's record in the 30s and 40s before he met your mother yes." said AC

"You wound me, sir. Truly." J.J said

His sky blue eyes drank her in like a tall glass of water as he held bags of food in each hand "So, anyone care to address the elephant in the room?" asked J.J

"This is a member of the Rising Tide the one you helped track," AC said

"So, you're the one who found me. Never thought a fluffball like you could use a laptop." Skye said

"Doll, I graduated MIT in every field by the time I was 17. My sister as well. Our mother after the war broadened her knowledge and is smarter than most people her age. Howard Stark included." said J.J

"Howard Stark was killed in a car accident on December 16th of 1991 neither one walked away." Skye and Ward said at once.

J.J just laughed and shook his head "Is that what they tell everyone?" he asked his eyes turning a dark shade of blue, "Sorry to inform you, S.H.I.E.L.D has covered up the fact that my mother was in the area that night. She gave them her bite, thus adding two of the last three additions to the pack. If you include Cap it is up to two again." said J.J as he walked over with the food

"Where is he now?" asked Ward

"Classified, besides I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D would like it if their agents went missing," J.J said.

Did these two hate each other "Is that a threat, Agent Barnes?" Ward asked

"No such thing Agent Ward, just dropping a clue as to where Howard and his wife are hiding." he said putting the bags down and digging into one of the bags to get his meal, "Besides if I wanted you dead Grant, I would have done it back at the Academy. Mind you my mother wouldn't be too happy. Though I am sure Rumlow would. Oh, which reminds me. Ryan Rumlow has been found alive."

"Any relation to Brock Rumlow?" asked Ward

"His grandfather. He and the other members of the group called Hunter's four went missing back in the 50s or so, they were never seen again," said May

"That is because Ryan has been in the hands of 'Cursed' wolves since 52 since Deccan Frost betrayed them to the Cursed Wolves HYDRA had made from my grandfather's blood," J.J said

"What happened to the other three?" Ward asked

"Murdered right before his very eyes. Well, one was drawn and quartered, one was eaten alive, the last was raped and he hung himself. Ryan was forced to watch as the curse took hold. They dipped his chains in Vampire's blood to keep him alive. I would say judging from the flaking of the blood, he may have had a few months left before the silver chains burned into his skin and then trough him. They expected him to struggle not to keep still." said J.J biting into an egg roll

"Damn." said Ward

"Commander Rumlow's team found him. The others were found 79 miles away in Romania. Or what was left of them anyway." J.J paused and looked at Skye holding out his egg roll to her, "Egg roll?"

"Sure." she said grabbing one.

AC just looked at her before turning his attention back to Agent Barnes "So, sir what is the plan on this one?" he asked

"She is to be watched at all times, and you Barnes will not be allowed in the same room as she is until I give you the clear," AC said

"Awe, man. You really make the doll here look welcoming. Maybe I should call my mother see if she can convince you other wise." J.J paused a moment, "Oh, wait she can't know your alive."

AC sighed sadly "That is true J.J though I have a feeling she will find out eventually."

This was just the first step into Skye's crazy new life through...

 **Other Marvel books out now**

 **Noble Avengers (Halo X Avengers)**

 **The Avenger of Erebor: Durin's Valkyrie**

 **The Wolf Of One-Shots**

 **The Wolf Of The Commandos *Complete***

 **The Wolf Of The Avengers *Complete***

 **Coming Soon**

 **The Wolf Of S.T.R.I.K.E**

 **The Wolf Of The Winter Soldier**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter takes place during Season 1 episode 1. Trust me when I say this book may be a slow update, but we will get there now won't we? Anyway on with the show.

 **Summary:** James Buchanan Barnes Jr. has seen and done much in his young life, but nothing compares to when he is placed on the same team with a man who was like a father to him and lived through before the battle of New York. Now that J.J has joined Agent Phil Coulson's team, he must put up with Grant Ward who gives him the creeps; Simmons, a lovely little British Bio-Chemist; Fitz, an engineer, and Odin help him the Calvery herself Malinda May. Then _she_ arrived. Skye. She was beautiful, funny, and had a knack for hacking. Skye was also a member of the Rising Tide. Hackers that loved to get their hands on S.H.I.E.L.D files and cost lives. Uknown to Skye at least. His alpha wants to claim her for his own, but there is a Ward problem.

 **Pairings:** Skye/ Daisy Johnson/Quake x James Barnes Jr. (oc)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the story plot twist and the Ocs all other stuff is trademarked and owned by the man, the myth, the legend, Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 1: That Spark Of Life.**

 _Hours before Skye's capture..._

J.J was sitting in front of his lap top combing through all Rising Tide related bullshit. He really hated these guys, they were the cause of a lot of Chitari tech winding up on the black market before S.H.I.E.L.D could get their damn hands on it. J.J was snapped out of his thoughts when Ward brought him a glass of Bourbon. J.J smiled a bit remembering the first time he ever drank the stuff when he was younger about 19 Uncle Dugan had poured him and his sister each a glass of the amber colored liquor "How is it coming Agent Barnes?" Ward asked

"It's coming along just fine thanks. And thanks for the Bourbon I needed that." he said as threw back the glass and let the liquor burn down his throat, "I have nothing yet, the person who is using this system is smart, only by much. I would love to meet this person so, I can tell them thanks for the hunt."

Ward chuckled at that "How is your mother?" asked Ward

"Eh, same old mom, still young and beautiful just now I may be calling my father's best friend dad." he said

"Wow, Captain America your step dad? Are you not worried about that?" Ward asked

"Fuck no, I mean I know he is my mother's second mate and all, and I feel as if I have known him my whole life..." J.J paused, "I just can't stand to see my mother suffer anymore Ya know."

"Oh, I know. If I had a mom like your's I probably would have had a better up bringing." Ward said

"And here I thought Hill said your people skills were shit." he teased.

Ward rolled his eyes and shook his head as his lap top beeped "Well hello there, got you now you little shit. This little game ends now." J.J said as his fingers began to dance across the keyboard of the laptop.

Ward knowing the situation was dire got up and went to find Coulson. J.J had limited the 5 block radius, and the miles by half, all he had to do was wait for another broadcast of S.H.I.E.L.D intel before he closed that gap "You got them?" Coulson asked

"Close sir, they cut the feed before I could finish the trace. Who ever this person is, they are leading me on a merry little chase which is now closing in on them. All they have to do is broadcast one more time and I can drop that 5 block radios down to their exact location." J.J said proudly.

Coulson nodded and looked at Agent May "So, where are we landing?" asked May

"Easy, LA." he said pointing to the screen.

May vanished back into the cockpit of the 'bus' as he began to track any and all posts on the Rising Tide's forum page. The same untraceable number came back several times, one of which caught a man in a hood rescuing a woman from a burning building "Shit." he said

"Coulson, you may want to have a look at the footage that I just found." he said

"What is it?" Ward asked

"We are dealing with an unregistered gifted right? I don't think he is a gifted at all," he said showing them the footage.

May had joined them "We will land in...tell me that is not what I think that is." May said

"We may be dealing with a werewolf." he said.

Werewolves both blessed and cursed could jump and leave an impact like that, who was this guy because if he was a werewolf that would mean he had to call his mother. He alone couldn't bring down someone with that strength down. That was for damn sure. Ward looked at him uneasy "J.J your the only werewolf we have on board." said May

"Yes, that much I do know. I didn't think we would run into any. Sir, we may have to call in some bigger guns. This guy I wouldn't be able to take on my own. He has to be at least 50 to 60 years old to show that kind of impact point." he said

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, if we have to I will call Hill and see if she can't get a hold of the Howling Commandos." said Coulson

"Sir, if they see you Tera especially she will raise hell with Fury you know that." said May

"No, shit then she will have my hide on her door for not telling her," J.J said.

DXDXDXDDXDXXD

Skye worked from her little van, working away hiding her trail. She found the hooded man named Mike and talked to him about coming out into the open. Centipede was also flying around. It was something that gave people super powers similar to that of a werewolf after she seen Tera Ulrf-Erskine fight in the battle of New York. Skye went to work getting ready to post more intel on Centipede knowing that she may if Centipede was creating a new brand of werewolf than she would love to see S.H.I.E.L.D try and cover it up. Skye had just finished getting the words to flow around in her head not knowing her last broadcast brought the suits one step closer to her door.

The next day Skye ran around did her usual running around on foot before she returned to her van. She logged on to her computer and got her mic out. She wet her lips with her tongue and began to speak "The secret is out. For decades, your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know...they're among us. Heros...and monsters." she began not knowing she was being tracked.

DXDXDXDDXDX

J.J smiled as he tapped away on his lap top "Sir, Rising Tide is broad casting again. You may want to hear this." he said through the coms

" _The world is full of can't explain everything we see. But our eyes are open. So, what now? There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?"_ the soft female voice said

 _'Are you tracking it Agent Barnes?'_ Ward asked

"Yes I am Agent Ward, I should have a lock on the signal..." he paused as the pinpoint of the broadcast came up "Now, a dinner on the other side of town Elly's dinner it's coming from the back"

" _How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground? How will you silence us this time? How Can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop The Rising Tide. You will never find us."_ the voice said

"Ah, Doll I just did though you gave me a run. I must say you best be one hell of a hacker to keep me off your tail." he mused as the transmission ended.

J.J smiled at his handy work before joining Fitz and Simmons in the lab "And how are my two favorite egg heads today?" he asked

"We could ask you the same. You seemed really pleased with yourself, Jay." Simmons said.

J.J smiled a wolfish grin "You'll see my feisty little English muffin." he said and gave Simmons a flirtatious wink.

Jemma giggled a little as Fitz shot him a dirty look "Hey, now Leo not my fault I inherited my father's charm." said J.J.

Fitz nodded "It is because of that Coulson has ordered you to pick up lunch though I am sure you could use your charms on any girl." said a voice.

J.J smiled as he turned to face the source which was Malinda May "He loves sucking the fun out of everything."

DXDXDX

Skye couldn't believe that S.H.I.E.L.D had found her, she looked around the room that she was locked in. She looked at the two men as they grilled her and she brought up centipede "Wait, you don't know?" she asked in shock

"No, what should we know about it?" the older man asked

"That it gives the user werewolf like abilities and strength minus the whole turning into a man beast or a Jacob Black knock off." she said with a shrug, "At least that is what I know about it so far."

"Looks like we need to call in Brook." said Ward

"Agent Barnes called it." the older man said

"Agent Barnes?" she asked curiously.

 _Present time_

J.J vented a sigh "So, I was right?" he asked Coulson

"It would seem so, though according to Skye that there is no footage of anyone getting fluffy." said Ward as he looked at him

"Yet." he said.

Ward nodded uneasily and looked at May "She is going to pick up your scent the second she gets on board." said May looking at Phil.

J.J sighed again "My hide is on the line."

Ward looked at Phil "Wait, is that my mom's Veritaserum I smell on you, Ward?"

Ward pointed at Phil "I let our guest grill him. Then he took a nap." said Phil with a smirk.

Skye kept silent the entire time as they began to come up with a plan to bring in Mike Peterson the man who rescued the woman from the building "So, can you track him Barnes?" asked Ward

"Do I look like a blood hound to you?" J.J asked

"We need your wolf Jay." said Phil.

DXDXDXDXDX

Skye looked at Agent Barnes, he looked just like his legendary father who was one of the Howling Commandos. She had to admit he was handsome. His short hair styled from that from the 40s that his father wore, his hair was black his eyes ice blue. Like the wolf of Brooklyn "If this guy goes nuts we are going to need back up Jay call Brook." said Phil

"Yes, sir." said Jay.

She watched him get up and leave the room "So, what is she like?" she asked

"Who?" Phil asked

"The wolf of Brooklyn?" Skye asked

"Tera is one of a kind. She has always been there for her family and friends. Though she hates the fact that some people try to control others." said Phil.

Skye nodded as Jay walked back into the room "Alright, mom said that she will be here by tomorrow, but we have a bigger problem." said Jay, "Mike Patterson attacked a factory manager."

This was not good...


End file.
